The goal of the proposed study is to comprehensively study the various societal, family, and personality factors influencing persons who develop anorexia nervosa. The role of standards of physical attractiveness and ideal body physique will be investigated by comparing anorectics and normal weight control subjects with no history of being significantly overweight or underweight. The influence of personal as compared to family, peer, and societal attitudes about food intake and dieting also will be evaluated. General family interaction patterns will be investigated, and the youngster's perception of the family environment will be compared to the perception of the family environment held by each of the parents. Factors related to the self-concept, body image, and attitudes about sexuality will be studied, as well as the possible use of the eating situation to obtain a greater feeling of control of one's life. (Initial data indicates that anorectics exhibit a generalized pattern of self-control and view self-starvation as a means of gaining better control over their lives.) The MMPI profiles of the anorectic and control subjects will be compared to assess possible common features in personality patterns particular to persons developing anorexia nervosa. Follow-up testing will be carried out on all measures at the point of weight restoration. The potential benefits of the proposed research lie in the delineation of some of the influences that are present in current society that lead to the development of particular personality patterns that can promote good health, and the identification of some of the personal attitudes and behaviors that are destructive to good health and lead to the development of anorexia nervosa.